


Night Terrors夜惊

by MISSLILYWELLWELLWELL



Series: 往昔与而今之梦 [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk是读者, PE结局后, 不明性别, 不要被预警吓跑了, 中性人称代词, 但你想的话也可以把它视为罗曼蒂克式的关系, 但我控制不住我自己啊, 又虐心又治愈（有糖有刀）, 只是会提及到人物死亡而已, 各种结局剧透有, 大哥哥Sans, 就像我对Undertale一样, 手足亲情般的Frisk/Sans, 提及到死亡, 本命CP梗扩写, 本来只想随便写点儿的, 第二人称视角, 读者是Frisk
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MISSLILYWELLWELLWELL/pseuds/MISSLILYWELLWELLWELL
Summary: 梗“因为B晚上做了噩梦，所以向A借了件衬衫，好让自己入眠。Frisk扮演B的角色，Sans扮演A的角色。





	Night Terrors夜惊

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Night Terrors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030143) by [tsukithewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukithewolf/pseuds/tsukithewolf). 



> 授翻  
> 翻译/润色：没名儿  
> 译者lofter地址：http://no-name-sharing-and-translating.lofter.com/  
> lofter文章链接：http://www.lofter.com/lpost/1caf35fa_11423638  
> \---  
> 小学生文笔和翻译错误属于我，其他一切属于原作者和Toby

 

 

       距怪物们刚踏进人类世界也没久，事实上，这才过了一周左右。现在你终于能根据太阳的方位来更轻松地判断时间。出于种种原因，大多数来到地面上的怪物们都不太愿离开伊波特山附近，这其中，他们对是否要面对人类这件事依旧抱有踌躇不决的态度占了很大一部分原因；而此外却又有一大批兴奋的想要和所有人类都见一见的年轻一代的小家伙们呢——毕竟他们对人类的唯一印象……呃，就是你给的。尽管你还很小，但你自己却也十分清楚，并不是所有的人类都和你一样善良。

       或许你是清楚过头了。

       你努力抛开这个念头, 尽量不去想这件事。

       年长一辈儿的怪物们自然是会更不情愿一些的，他们还清楚地记着当初Asriel身上发生了什么，尽管这已经是几十年之前的事情了，但他们仍然会因此而怀疑人类究竟会怎么对待他们。你不怪他们，但是Asgore已经准备好要和人类一方谈判了。不过在此以前，他要先把子民们都基本安顿下来。而正好，在伊波特山附近就有一块杳无人烟——多亏了传说的存在，毕竟没人愿意生活在一个会有人们相继神秘失踪的地方——的森林地区。就这样，第一个怪物定居点建立起来了

       要把怪物们的房子从地下迁往地上可是件快不得的活儿。比起把整个旧房子搬上去，其中的一些怪物们更乐意直接在地面上搭建一个临时小屋——Alphys和Undyne就是其中之一，毕竟要把前者的实验室和后者已经燃成灰烬的房子搬到地面上来显然是不现实的；而那些打算在这儿逗留一段时间的怪物们都开始着手准备建房子了。你对怪物们的工作效率感到不可思议，而且不得不说的是，尽管他们的房子很小，但对生活在里面的怪物来说却够温暖舒适的了，甚至连Grillby也为了镇子里第一个酒吧的落成而跑去工作了。

       就在Asgore和Toriel准备造他们各自的房子——它们看上去简直一模一样——的时候，他们之间发生了一些很……有趣的争执。Toriel对此很不高兴。看见大个子的Asgore反倒被一脸慈祥的Toriel给恐吓的景象，你依然十分费解——你很难想象他们就是怪物们口中那对在过去“黏黏糊糊的可爱夫妇”。

       Sans和Papyrus（大部分是Papyrus）开始着手建一座和他们在雪镇上那栋一模一样的房子——连着雪和那些彩灯一起。你并不清楚它们是把从哪儿搞来的雪堆到房子上的（当时地面上早就是夏初了），但你绝对有理由怀疑它们都是Papyrus从雪镇里顺出来的，尽管你对它们为什么还没有化掉这个问题丝毫没有头绪——当事情牵扯到这对骷髅兄弟的时候，你早就学会了不要去问这些愚蠢的问题。

       至于你，你被委任为代表怪物一方与人类交流的怪物大使。你承认，你完全没有想过这种事。你只不过是个十岁出头的小毛孩儿而已，但却马上就要变成怪物一族的命运女神了（好吧，现在想想，准确来说，在你掉入地下世界的时候你就已经是了）。毫不夸张地说，这份工作让你……望而却步。你还小得很呢，你怀疑是否真的会有人听你说话。但无论如何你都充满了决心，你会让他们明白这些怪物是你遇见的最善良的人，他们不会伤害任何人——既然他们连你这样的小孩子都不忍心伤害的话，又怎么会去伤害其他人呢？

       （你已经对怪物们千叮咛万嘱咐，让他们千万不要说出传说中打破结界的方法，千万不要谈论那些掉入地底的人类孩子们的灵魂，也千万不要提及几乎你遇到的每一只怪物都曾对你抱有多么强烈的杀意。）

       （尤其是Undyne。）

       而且Asgore——慈祥的父亲一般的人物——愿意来帮助你，这真的是帮了大忙了。尽管相较于人类而言他是个“大”块头，但你毫不怀疑他的能力——去说服人类相信怪物们对于和平共处这件事的诚意。有了他的倾情加盟，你相信在你们的双剑合璧之下，你们一定能把你们的宏图大志给发扬光大的！

       你需要的只是去学会怎样才能更多地亮出你自己的声音。

       至于你今后的去向——你已经决定要和Toreil生活在一起了。让你深深后悔的其中一件事就是当初执意离开废墟而伤透了她的心。诚然，你的这一举动确实为大家带来了这样一个全新的未来，但一想到你离开了Toriel，让她绝望地以为那将是你们之间最后一面的时候，你的心仍然隐隐作痛。而且，你知道她仍然渴望成为一位母亲、一位教师，你很乐意去满足她这个愿望——你很享受被疼爱的感觉，即使你依然会为此而感到不知所措。她会精心地为你备好一日三餐（伴有大量的你现在已经开始渐渐习惯起来见怪不怪的不健康的蜗牛；你也势必要学会下厨，这样一来，你不仅能自己准备自己喜欢的食物，也能让Toriel歇一歇了），会为你掖好被角、会哄你入睡。在你们两个都不忙着去为修建镇子搭把手、或者是和自己的朋友们（镇子上非官方的法律顾问）商量讨论什么事情的时候，你全天的计划不是坐在壁炉前看看书，就是和Toreil一起坐在阳台上，惬意地靠在她身边，目不转睛地凝望着天上的星星。你的生活一片平和。

       不幸的是，与此同时，你在夜晚却过得并不安稳。

       那不是突如其来的。 在回到地面的第一个夜晚，几乎就在你刚刚忙完手上的活儿准备去休息的下一秒钟，你就“噗通”一声晕倒在地。大家并没有急着叫醒你，而是继续在你身边忙着为他们的将来做打算（尽管如此，总是会有人留意着你）。你总有这样一种感觉：尽管他们并不记得Asriel身上发生了什么，但潜意识却告诉他们确实是有什么事情发生了，而那件事足以让你累垮。那场眼见着马上就要被迫和Asgore动起手来的战斗啊，和Asriel之间那场货真价实的战斗啊，你仿佛决堤的洪水般一发不可收拾的情绪啊，还有最后那段以Asgore的城堡为起点，向着遗迹进发，最后又沿原路返回、再次徒步横穿了整个地下世界的漫长的旅途啊……这一件件事情接二连三地朝你涌来。那晚，你一夜无梦。

       第二天你一直都在忙着组织那些仍然从地底源源不断涌上来的怪物们。他们每一位都想向给予了他们自由的人类表达下问候，其中还有不少怪物想听你再给他们讲讲关于他们即将要踏入的这个世界的事情。在很长一段时间里，那都能算是你开口说话说的最多的一次。那个时候，你往往不是在跟怪物们闲谈，就是在帮忙盖房子——不仅能够派上用场，还能让你把所经历的一切都暂时抛到脑后，这感觉真不错。

       但是随着夜晚降临，在你早早地躺在Toriel一贯坚持要为你准备的床上的时候，你却难以入眠。尽管疲惫让你像中了睡眠的魔咒一样昏昏欲睡，但是却并没有让你放松下来。不仅如此，你梦见了一些记忆和……什么类似的东西。

       ……

      _“你救不了我的。”Asriel轻声说道。尽管他现在的形象非常高大、非常魁梧，他的身影却被周围他自己创造出来用于战斗的世界给轻微扭曲着——这时候他看上去又是那么瘦小。而这个念头一出现在你脑海里，他就忽然又变回原来那副瘦小的模样了——那个瘦小的穿着黄绿相间的条纹衫的小孩子。泪水划过他的脸庞，“就……就把我留在这吧。”他的笑容令你心碎不已，“你就没有更重要的事去做吗？”_

_你摇了摇头。_

_Asriel低声轻笑了起来。他笑得越来越猖狂、越来越夸张，最后竟沾染上了几分癫狂的意味。与此同时，他的身影也随之变换，变得越发的奇形怪状、光怪陆离了。在决心还没来得及直起你的脊梁前，你不由自主地惊恐地向后退了一步。比Asgore还要巨大的满布荆棘的藤蔓把这整个地方都缠绕得密不透风。他的脸先是变得像Mettaton一样扁平，继而整个变成了个电视屏幕，一双巨大的眼珠子在它两侧凭空出现。_

_“你个 **白痴** ！！”它对着你放肆地嘲笑了起来。你捂住耳朵，想努力把它发出的震耳欲聋的声响给隔绝在外。你的灵魂被迫跳出胸腔，预示着一场残酷的战斗即将开始。一片令人窒息的黑影落在你身上——你惊恐地发现在你头顶上不知道什么时候忽然冒出了一批像是雨点般密密麻麻的炸弹。你惴惴不安的灵魂在焦躁地上下跳动着。你大声呼救……但没有人来。你不得不战斗了。尽管你已经尽可能地去闪避了，但那些从四面八方向你投过来的炸弹简直让你无处可逃。狰狞的伤口不断出现在你身上，你的皮肤也已被烧得血肉模糊。你绝对没可能活下来的。伴随着一声惊呼，你摔到了地上；与此同时，从你的灵魂深处传来了一声撕心裂肺的尖叫——你又死了。_

       ……

       你从睡梦中惊醒，坐在床上大口大口地喘着粗气。你的被子——它已经被你的冷汗给彻底浸湿了——随着你在不断发抖的双手而微微颤动着。你呜咽着在被子里蜷缩成一团，但黑暗却压抑地让你透不过气来。那些可怕的藤曼把你的脖子和胸腔给团团围住的噩梦般的画面依旧盘桓在你的脑海里阴魂不散，迫使着你从床上一跃而起，心烦意乱地准备出门散散心。你走到了离Toriel不远的地方。你其实很想爬到她床上，但又不知道她会作何反应。再三犹豫之后，你还是走开了——毕竟你已经习惯自己照顾自己了。

       夏季湿哒哒的空气打在你早已被冷汗打湿的皮肤上，你觉得又闷又热。你希望能冲个澡，但是到目前为止，镇子上的管道系统还没有完全落成。你猜或许你可以试着回到地下世界去找点儿什么东西，但对于只想冲个澡的你而言，那可是一段相当漫长的路程。而且，当你干完这一切回来的时候，第二天的太阳肯定都出来了。因为对太阳还是不大适应，怪物们都是跟着太阳一起醒来的。而你这样做的话，只会给他们带来不必要的困扰。最终，你还是选择放弃了这个念头，只在周围逛了逛，直到你漫步到了湖边。

       在之前那个梦里，Asriel变成的那个巨大的怪物到底是什么呢？不知为何，你莫名其妙地就是觉得你梦见的那些画面那些根本就不是个梦。因为在之前的冒险中，你已经死去无数次了，你可悲地十分清楚那种灵魂被撕裂成无数碎片的感觉。只有凭借着决心的力量（和你拥有的异于常人的存档的能力），你才能死而复生，哪怕你只能回到更为遥远的过去。

       你淌水而过，湖水悄无声息地朝你的方向席卷而来。冰凉的湖水飞溅起来，泼到了你的双腿，打湿了你的短裤。或许那个怪物就是Flowey? 把它视为神一样的存在简直是再正常不过的一件事了，因为它实在是太强、太强了，你甚至无法描述出那种感觉。你回想起自己在它手下丧命过无数次，就和你在面对Asgore时所经历的那些永无休止的死亡一模一样。但是你不能放弃。一旦你这么做了，不仅Asgore会白白牺牲，Flowey还会——

       刹那间，你的思维陷入了停顿。

       _等等。_

       Asgore还活着，Flowey并没有杀掉他；你也没有死在Asgore手上，甚至都没能和他交手——在他还没来得及对你动手以前，Toriel就介入了进来。但……你确实有着和他战斗过的记忆：你还记得他在攻击你时浮现在脸上的那般悔恨的神情；记得每一次你读档回来，告诉他你已经被他杀了多少次时，他眼里深藏的痛苦与悲伤。但……这些事却并没有发生过；还是说……并非如此呢？这些回忆都太真实了，真实到它不可能只是个梦——就像Flowey那令人心惊胆寒的形态一样。

       你感到心力交瘁。你看见天边东方欲晓、启明将现，于是又哗啦哗啦地溅着水花回到了岸边，背靠着一棵树坐了下来。粗糙不平的树皮正好顶住你的后背，你一边使着劲用力绷紧着身子，把脚丫子深深地扎进泥土里，一边蔓延着思绪。没过一会儿，你又抱膝而坐，轻轻地把脸埋进自己的胳膊里——睡意向你袭来。

       一想到Flowey—— 那个令人嫌恶的通过戏谑地模仿你向自己“妈妈”求救的模样来嘲讽你的家伙——就让你背上一阵阵发冷。没过多久，你就害怕地全身发抖。你的牙齿不由自主地上下打颤——而这究竟是寒冷所致还是由那些残存的恐惧所引发的，你却并不清楚。不过这时候睡意已经彻底席卷了你，几乎是一眨眼的功夫你就向睡魔屈服了。

       ----

       “Fri…?”

       “…isk?”

       “Frisk!”你惊醒了过来，诧异地发现朋友们都围在自己身边。你感到脖子十分酸痛，连屁股都麻木得失去知觉了。在你放开膝盖，准备伸展开还蜷缩着的身子的时候，你感受到全身上下的细胞都在发出撕心裂肺般的尖叫。Toriel忧心忡忡地跪在你面前；在她两边，一边是此刻正频频向你投来担忧视线的Undyne，另一边是Sans。在恍惚中，你隐隐约约地看见了他如释重负的神情，嘴角依旧带着他那习惯性的微笑——尽管现在已经完全僵掉了。Toriel伸出手来轻轻地捧着你的脸，“Frisk，我的孩子啊，你在这儿呢！你知道我们有多担心吗！”你感受到透过她手掌传过来的温度，看见阳光洒在她身上形成的光景……你眨了眨眼。

       “说得没错！”Undyne激动得大声附和，“你可不能再像这样子随随便便就找个地方睡着了！这方面你可真是越来越像Sans了！”她大力地拍了拍Sans的肩膀，后者不动声色地皱了皱眉。

       “嘿嘿，没错，小家伙。”Sans低声笑了笑，漫不经心地转了转他的肩膀——你很确定Undyne刚刚那一击很猛，“如果你真的累到了骨子里的话，也至少应该跟谁说一下的，要不然就去找个更舒服的地方睡觉。”

       “都是你带坏了Frisk！！”Undyne双手叉胸，气呼呼地朝着Sans指责——但他看上去却丝毫不受影响。

      “你累了吗，Frisk?”Torie问你，你的注意力又被她吸引了过来,“需要我送你回家吗？我可以给你泡点儿助眠的茶。”

       虽然很感激她的提议，但你还是摇了摇头。你跌跌撞撞地站了起来，把刚到嘴边的哈欠给咽了回去。你知道你再也睡不着了——刚刚在树下那一觉可不算，毕竟你也没真的睡着，只是稍微地打了个盹而已。你最好给你自己找点事干。

       “如果你确定的话。”再三迟疑后，Toriel还是勉强答应了你，但她看上去还是十分担心。

      “该有谁去通知其他人，告诉他们说我们已经找到小家伙了。”Sans说道，“不过我得先走一步了，回见。”说着说着他就转身离开，胡乱地找了个方向一脚扎进了森林里头。你怀疑那里就有他的捷径之一，但你还是想不通他究竟是在怎么在短短两天之内就把这里的捷径给摸了个遍的。

       “呃啊！”Undyne嫌弃地嚷嚷道，“看来我得一个个去通知他们了。”但紧接着她就转向了你，“人类，你不要紧吧？”你点了点头。“听着，我会训练你的！”她郑重其事地说，“没有什么能比一场酣畅淋漓的锻炼能让你睡得更香了！！”

       几乎就在你面露慌张的下一秒钟，Toreil迅速插入了你们之间的对话，“下次再说吧，Undyne”她扭头对她说，“在接下来的几天里，Frisk需要尽可能地恢复体力，期间，TA _不能_ 跟任何人对战。”明明她是笑着说出这话的，但却多少沾上了点儿恐吓的意味，“锻炼就免了吧。”

       “呃……好——好的！”Undyne一口答应了下来，接着紧张地笑了笑，“那么，我最好去找找Papyrus和国王陛下！他们一定非常担心……”话还没说话，她就一溜烟跑没影了。

       在一本正经地目送完Undyne绝尘而去的背影后，Toriel起身转向你，朝你伸出手来，“我们回家吧？如果你觉得还可以的话，家里还有很多事在等着我们呢。”你握住了她的手，兴奋地点了点头——什么事都比让你一个人在那乱想的好。

       之后几个夜晚的情形也都大抵如此：你被噩梦惊醒，出去散心，最后可能会在离镇子不远的什么地方睡下——通常是在湖边，因为那里的湖水有月光洒在上面，波光粼粼的，就像地下世界的瀑布一样；而那些闪闪发光的石头又能让你在那个时候冷静下来。然而，在这样的事情接连发生了三次，使得朋友们整日为你提心吊胆之后——就这一问题他们还专门找你谈过（“求你了，别再那么干了”）；除此之外，你不止一次发现自己醒来时正被谁紧紧地抱在怀里（通常都是Toriel，但也有一次是Undyne，还有一次是Asgore——他在起初迟疑了一会儿之后，就非常怜爱地把你拥入了怀中）——你就努力试着撑久一点、再撑久一点，至少坚持到你回到镇子上为止。

       你的噩梦变得越来越可怕了：有时候你会梦见自己把一些称之为朋友的怪物们给杀掉了——他们并不是BOSS级的怪物，恰恰相反，都是些像是蛙吉特和亚伦之类的小角色；而在另一些时候，你会梦见Asriel，他在梦里向你恳求着不要去管他，甚至更糟——求你救救他。他向你求救的那些梦反而比他请求你对他袖手旁观的那些梦境还要来得不真实。但无论他说的是什么，给你的感觉都是一样的毛骨悚然。

       ……

      _“Asgore......不要让Asgore夺走你的灵魂......”_

_“乖乖的......好吗？......我的......孩子……啊......”_

       ……

       你尖叫着醒来，随即飞快地捂住了嘴巴，好压住那些突然从你胸腔里面迸发出来的呜咽声。你一边承受着灵魂的痛楚，一边飞快地爬下了床，逃出了自己的房间。渐渐映入眼帘的是你已经熟悉了的一副景象——这栋你和Toriel一起居住的房子（刚刚建成）。但一看见它，你就又想起了那自上而下横穿Toriel胸口的一刀。你看见悲痛盈满她的眼眶，看见她的身体渐渐散落变成了灰尘，看见她自豪地冲你微笑。

       你不想她因此而为你骄傲。

       颤抖着双手，你边轻手轻脚边匆匆忙忙地奔向大厅，打开了大门。当你迎面发现Sans就在你面前的时候，你差点就没忍住地要惊叫起来。你捂住嘴，大口大口地喘着粗气——你绝对是换气过度了。

       “哟小家伙。”他一边打量着你痛苦的神色，一边随意地打了声招呼，“我就知道会在这儿碰上你的，想不想去散个步啊？”无论是用嘴还是用肢体语言，你现在都无法给出答复。他小心地用一只胳膊环住你的脖子——他给了你充足的时间去躲开，然后一把把你拉到了他身边，接着就把你们两个转向一个熟悉的通向湖泊的小路的方向。“好好好，我们走吧。”

       好几分钟过去了，你们之中谁也没开口。不知道为什么，在靠在他身上的时候，你就感觉他好像真的有一个实实在在的身体一般：有着圆滚滚的肚子，有着包裹着骨架的软绵绵的皮肤，还有那隔着衣料向你传来的温度——几乎能称得上是热烘烘的了。如果你不够了解他的话，比起骷髅来说，你更觉得他是个人——如果不考虑他那只骨感的环住你肩膀的手掌，和在他那深不见底的漆黑眼眶里忽明忽灭闪烁着的白色光点的话，你真的会以为他是个人类。但你实在是再清楚不过了，他和Papyrus一样只是具骷髅而已。至于他为什么会这么有实感，你也不太确定——说不定是因为魔法呢？你心里默默地想着。你心里头一直有个小人在不停地对你窃窃私语，怂恿你去扒下他的衣服验证一番——想着想着，你也渐渐地冷静了下来。

       “那么……”当你不再像原来颤抖得那么厉害，呼吸也渐渐平复下来的时候，他终于开口了。彼时你们距离那片湖已经不远了。“是什么让你在这个点儿出来闲逛的呢，伙计？”他瞥了瞥你——他现在只比你高一点点而已，但你没有回应。你把视线转向了地面。“不是什么好事，对吧？”你摇了摇头。“我理解。”说完，他就望向了前方。你琢磨着他是什么意思。

       随着湖泊渐渐映入你们的眼帘，他放开了你，转身就打了个呼噜，找了棵树一屁股坐下了。你也随之坐了下来，靠在他身边，静静地凝视着湖面。他用他那瘦骨嶙峋的手指在草丛里翻找着什么，没过一会儿就揪了棵小草出来，用手指摩挲着它的叶片。“让我猜猜。”他开口道，“做噩梦了？没有别的理由能说得通为什么一个像你一样的小孩子会在深更半夜里出去溜达了——在只有你自己一个人的情况下。”

       你蜷起双腿缩至胸前，但视线却依然没有离开眼前的那潭湖水。今晚的风比平常要喧嚣许多，天空中也是乌云滚滚的，看上去就好像快要下雨了一样。这个时候你不得不庆幸你和Toriel的房子都已经盖好了。尽管周围变得越来越黑，但你在很久以前就已经不会再为身处黑暗之中而有所动摇了——你已经死过太多次了，这种微不足道的黑暗根本就不算什么。

       “……”Sans一直在目不转睛地盯着你，你感觉他快要在自己身上盯出个洞来了。他知道你曾经杀掉了Toriel吗？毕竟当你在Asgore城堡的长廊里见到他的时候，他一眼就能看出你杀了多少人。（ _一 个 也 没 有_ 。你  _谁 都 没 杀_ 。）

       （可是）

       （可是……）

       你有些哽咽。你清了清自己的喉咙。因为不敢直视你朋友的眼睛，你就索性闭上了双眼。Toriel是Sans的老友了——他们萍水相逢，对于双关的热爱是谁也比上的（其他怪物们都对此抱怨个不停），而且他们也都很高兴能彼此见到真人。如果他知道了这件事会怎么想？你隐隐约约地预见到自己的朋友们都一个个离你而去的未来……

       ……

     _“要有人把你拉回正途！”_

_......Alphys......我担心的事情成真了......这就是我为什么一直都没有告诉你的原因......”_

       ……

       你猛地从Sans身边抽开。你不停地往后退，试图躲开他那只搭在你肩膀上的手。当最后你发现Sans就在你面前的时候，不停涌出的泪水从你的脸上滚落下来。一声轻轻的呜咽不受控制地从你的喉咙里跑了出来。天哪，你不仅杀掉了Toriel，你还杀掉了Papyrus和Undyne。泪水不停地划过你的脸颊，你只好把脸埋进了胳膊里，不去看Sans那担忧的脸庞。你根本不配得到他的安慰。这个念头一直折磨着你，让你心如刀绞、痛不欲生。你咬住舌头，试图让自己不再继续这么失声痛哭下去。天啊，你杀掉了Papyrus! 他只是想和你成为朋友而已。即便已经死去，他也依旧是那副乐观积极的模样，而且——

       但你还是杀掉了他。

       你恶心得反胃。

       一件大衣扔在了你身上。你吃惊地眨了眨眼，伸手把它从头顶上扯了下来，但是却在这个过程中反倒把自己搞得乱成一团。即便在黑暗中，你也能认出来这是独属于Sans那件标志性外套的触感。你困惑地朝他看了过去。

       “呃……”Sans掏出一块手帕来擦了擦他的脑门。即便身处在晚风之中，他也依然在不停地冒着汗，“当我和pap还是个骷髅宝宝的时候，他总是会害怕一些很……奇怪的东西，像是小狗啊，还有袜子什么的——这令我百思不得其解，而且我也多多少少在袜子方面惹恼他了。”现在你终于明白了，为什么在他们的新房子里，你还能在客厅的地板上发现Sans落下的一只袜子——这太丢脸了；这也同样解释了，为什么Sans还会留着袜子。你偷偷摸摸地看了眼他穿着拖鞋的脚。“后来我发现他喜欢穿着我的衣服睡觉，或许这样能给他一种安全感……我猜？”他眨了眨眼，在对上你的视线之前又擦了擦脑门上的汗，“或许这对你也有用？你说呢？”

       你低头看了看他的外套，伸手扯了扯它的拉链。虽然它又厚又沉——很明显是用来过冬而不是为了在地上世界时值夏季的时候穿的，但因为已经被Sans给穿旧了，摸上去又感觉很舒服。在它里面还有一层薄薄的不知道什么动物的软毛（或许是那些在雪镇的兔兔？）。尽管如此，在夏天披着一件外套还是会让你很难受的——可能都已经到没法用”有点儿不舒服“来形容的程度了。

       Sans为什么会把他的外套扔给你呢？不，不会的……他并不清楚在其他时间线里发生了什么事（对吧？）。如果知道的话，他就不会对你这么友好了。你越来越为自己在另一个时间线里所做的一切而痛恨自己：你为什么要那么做？那根本一点都不像你。你从来就没想过要和别人战斗，但是那个时候……在那个时候，你满脑子却充斥着人挡杀人，佛挡杀佛的念头。你想屠尽一切，你想把一切都破坏掉——那时这种冲动仿佛深入你的骨髓当中，流淌在你的血液里面。伤害其他人的感觉简直好极了。

       那就是做刽子手的感觉吗？

       你感到罪恶感爬上了你的脊背，你害怕得浑身发抖。

       你迅速地套上了Sans的外套，乖乖地缩在了里面。它耷拉在你身上，把你整个人都给盖住了——显然是用来给比你大一号的人穿的。当你拉上拉链的时候，你意识到你可以很轻松地腿也收在里面——这样它就更合身了。你不由自主地把胳膊也收了进来，这样一来，只有你的头部还暴露在沉沉的夜色之中——你现在看上去大概就像个蓝蓝的棉花糖吧。

       Sans咧着嘴对你笑了笑，“想知道我是怎么让它一直这么热乎的吗？”哦不。“因为它是我穿（传）给你的。”

       你一个反手就把兜帽给拽过来，扣在了你的头上，把自己罩在黑暗之中。在Sans在你旁边光明正大地偷笑的时候，你感觉温度变得越来越高，越来越高。你必须承认那个笑话确实是挺好笑的，而且它光荣地完成了自己的使命——成功地让你打起了点儿精神。在快要喘不过气来的时候，你猛地探出了头，却依然没把兜帽从你头顶上扯下来。即便看不清楚，你也肯定Sans绝对是看见自己嘴角那抹上扬的弧度了。他的眼睛注定比你的更适合黑暗。透过刘海，你隐隐约约地看见Sans正倚在你旁边的那棵树上。你从未见过他的手臂，之前你也只是为数不多的见过几次他没穿外套的样子：那是还在雪镇的时候，你去看望他和Papyrus还有Undyne，那个时候他穿在身上的是一件高领毛衣——即便在那个时候，这也是相当少见的。而现在他只套了件白色T恤。虽然料子很薄，但它却完全不像你原来想的那样会紧紧地贴在他的骨头上。莫名其妙的，这次真正意味上看到他裸露出来的光秃秃的手臂总给你一种心惊肉跳的感觉。

       你悄悄地闭上了双眼。一阵冷风吹过，把你的脸冻得冰凉冰凉的。它偷偷地从衣服的下摆钻了进来，让里面本就温暖的空气在晚风的流动下又变得更加湿热了——或许是有点太湿热了，你缩于其中的这个小空间马上就要变成一个理想的温暖又舒适的小窝了。你把脸往大衣的领口里埋了一点，它闻起来就像骨头和油脂的味道。你缓缓地抚摸着内侧毛茸茸的软毛，最后慢慢地，慢慢地……停了下来。

       ----

       很久以前，你就知道你拥有存档和重置的能力——你是在第一次和Undyne战斗的时候发现你能够存档的。那个时候你还不太能理解自己为什么能够死而复生。一些片段——小老鼠终于吃到奶酪的那一天啊，静静地回荡在瀑布里的那些宁静平和的敲击声和流水声啦——闪过你的脑海，你记得这些情景让当时的你充满了决心，给了你“坚持不懈”和“永不放弃”的力量；但你从来没想过，在灵魂被撕裂的那些个瞬间，你真的就只凭着那些从脑海里源源不断涌现出来的充满决意的念头，从死亡堆里爬了出来。直到Undyne第一次杀死你之后，面对着她又一次和你打招呼的场景，你才在恍惚之中意识到这个事实：时光竟然真的倒流了，你真的回到了过去。

       至于重置，那是直到你和Asriel战斗的时候——或者更准确地说，直到他对你说出你拥有重置的能力的那一瞬间，你才真正意识到这一点。可你那时也从来没想过要利用这一点去阻止它。那时你真的是铁了心要救出大家，可即便你不停地尝试去回到上一个存档点，一切也只是白费力气而已。你也没有细想过拥有重置这项能力可能会带来什么可怕的后果——直到夜卧梦魇的那些天。但直到第三天为止，你才清楚地意识到，你做的那些噩梦……很有可能并不只是梦。

       Asriel确实变成过那个怪物，Asgore也确实无数次撕碎过你的灵魂；至于Asriel——或者更准确地说，Flowey——他杀你的次数简直可以说是数不胜数了。你的灵魂被撕裂的次数多到你已经对这件事感到不足为奇的程度了——但你仍充满着决心。你顽强地坚持了下去。在那条时间线里，你终于成功地从地下世界里逃了出来：你梦见自己踏上了地面；你梦见自己飞快地逃离伊波特山，朝着最近的小镇飞奔而去，最后无力地摊倒在长椅上面的画面；你梦见你意识到自己的朋友们仍被困在地底的那一幕；你梦见自己最终无依无靠，无处可去。

       Sans在那个时间线里曾给你打过电话，告诉你那个你将之弃之不顾的世界怎么样了。（好像无论发生了什么事，在你的时间线里，Sans永远都是一成不变的。）

       （你怀疑这是否只是个巧合。）

       一想到你的朋友们仍被困在地下，一想到还会有人坠落至地底、失去他们的灵魂，一想到Asgore被杀死的画面……你充满了 _决心_ 。

       ----

       你在一张熟悉的沙发中醒来。和煦的阳光透过没有丝毫装饰物装点的窗户照射进来，洒落在你身上，让你不由地眯了眯眼。你怎么会在这儿呢？这着实让你摸不着头脑。你起身往四周看了看。你觉得太热了——低头一看，才发现原来Sans大衣的拉链还拉着呢。你慢慢悠悠地拉开了它，不停地掀起衣服的下摆上下扇着风，好能凉快凉快。

       “FRISK!!”突然被人喊了一声，你吓了一大跳，转身就看见Papyrus从狗狗不准入内（现在）的厨房中一蹦一跳地走来。自从被告知皇家卫队已经不复存在了（他仍然在抱怨这件事，说什么如果他没能加入皇家卫队的话，这就根本不算个完美结局；但老实说，因为你也知道别的结局都是什么样的，所以你根本就不care他的抱怨）之后，他就开始穿新衣服了。今天他上身穿了件对他而言有点儿过短的衬衫，上面用了些非常花里胡哨的图案印着“范斯（牌子）”几个大字，但却有一个大大的“酷”字被相当粗暴地缝在了上面；下身穿了件休闲裤；脚上穿了双靴子；另外，他在衬衫外面又寄了件围裙。看见他在碗里搅拌什么东西的模样，你只希望那是烤薄饼用的面糊。

       “我的人类朋友，你醒啦！当我起来发现你就这么趟在我沙发上的时候，我可真是吓了一大跳呢！！我真是不敢相信你会这么想我！甚至都等不及地在半夜里破门而入，就这么将就着躺在我的沙发上过了一夜！”他搅拌得越来越猛，一些面糊都飞出来溅到了他衣服上，“我本来想和你打招呼的，但是Sans不让我去打搅你！他说你做了那么工作实在是累得不行了！你一个人辛辛苦苦地做了那么多工作，我实在是太佩服你了！我知道你累垮了，所以就让你安心睡觉了！”你被迫地揉了揉承受了一波猛烈输出的耳朵。你能猜到是谁把你带了过来。

       你猛然意识到这——你在这对骷髅兄弟的家里睡着了——到底意味着什么：你的的确确是睡着了，而且还做上梦了。尽管你早就忘记你都梦见了什么——你只知道那些梦既不悲伤也不可怕，但情况显然好转了不少。是不是在Sans提到他外套的时候，他就发觉了什么呢？难道说这是件穿了就不会做噩梦的骷髅外套？你把袖子从手上耷拉了下去，下一秒就把自己的脸埋了进去。你的鼻尖仍然充斥着骨头的味道，但在这里那股油油的味道却更加浓烈——一定是因为Sans老在Grillby's吃东西的缘故吧。

       你抬起了脸，不解地指了指Papyrus怀里的碗。“哦！”Papyrus说道，“Alphys告诉我说人类喜欢烤些蛋糕来吃，好让自己打起精神；frisk，你最近太劳累了，而我，伟大的papyrus，看透你就像解决纵横字谜那样轻而易举！所以我就决定给你做蛋糕了！”一抹笑意爬上了你的嘴角。你从床上蹦了下来，冲着Papyrus就是一个飞扑。看见你作出拥抱的姿势后，他就停下了搅拌的动作。他实在是太高了，在你还只能勉勉强强够到他骨盆的情况下去拥抱他可是一件相当吃力的事情，而且这幅画面在旁人看来也有点好笑。“噢！”Papyrus感叹了一声，接着就“彭”的一声跪了下来，把你拉入了一个更加热情的拥抱。尽管他坚硬的骨头深深地陷进了你的皮肤（绝大部分都被你身上穿的这件大衣给包着——真是多谢了，Sans），你依旧紧紧地环住他的脖子，死死地抱着他。你怎么能忍心在另一条时间线里伤害他呢？即便是现在你也能闻到他死后变成的那堆灰尘所散发出来的味道。

       你无法原谅你自己。

       好几分钟过去了，Papyrus有点局促不安地笑了笑，“呃……人类……尽管我知道你爱我爱的有多么死心塌地……但我不得不说这个拥抱有点儿让我尴尬了，而且我还要做蛋糕呢！！”你放开了Papyrus, 深深地看了他一眼，接着摸了摸他的头。其实你的肢体语言只能表达出你对他柏拉图式的感情而已，但你也懒得去纠正他，反正哪种你都无所谓。

       在Papyrus起身的时候，你从他手里接过了碗勺，示意他跟着自己去厨房。所幸你还记得蛋糕（不是Mettaton那种口味的）该怎么做，你很乐意去教Papyrus。如果这次你吃的东西里没有蛋壳的话就再好不过了。

       ----

       Sans的大衣真的很管用，每次你穿着它入睡时，睡得都会比以前更香。你并不清楚你做的那些梦到底能不能算得上是“快乐的”，但总好过你流着泪或是尖叫着醒来。醒来时看到你仍躺在自己床上，这让Toriel十分安心——你知道自己在半夜里出去溜达这件事让她非常恐慌，但你对此也无能为力；不仅如此，因为晚上断断续续的睡眠，你早上起来总是很烦躁，原先你每天还会说上那么零星的几句话，但现在你却渐渐地变得一言不发，精神萎靡地一句话也不想说。一边是你深深愧疚自责的内心——（如果你的决心足够多的话）你仅凭一个小小的念头就能改变这个世界，一边是那些痛苦的还在不断折磨着你的来自于另一条时间线的噩梦，被夹在这两样中间，你就仿佛是变了一个人一样——你的朋友们都注意到了这一点。

       尽管Sans的大衣并不能减轻你的负罪感， 也不能抹消掉你的力量可能造成的什么后果，但它却能改善你的情绪。对你来说，残留在上面的气味——闻起来很像是奶油肉桂派、茶叶和泥土的味道——很快就成为了像是安慰剂一样的东西。你喜欢将身体蜷成一团陷在这堆又大又蓬松的绒毛里面。你终于明白为什么Sans会喜欢这件大衣喜欢到走火入魔的程度了。

       和人类谈判的准备工作正在顺利展开，怪物们这边的进展也搞得如火如荼。你和Asgore都认为先与周边地区的人类谈判才是最明智的选择。Papyrus非常坚持地声称说自己也很想献上一份力——和Undyne一起。你批准了他跟着一起去的请求——Papyrus本身就十分友善，而且骷髅也不会太吓到人类（至少还是个小孩子的你就从来没有被吓到过）。但你和Asgore都一致认为前几次会面还是不要让Undyne参与进来的好，她的气场可能有些太……强势了。

       一切都进展得非常顺利，简直可以说是一帆风顺了。尽管人类一开始对怪物们十分反感，但你一直努力着用你那一点都不能算是健谈的话语在中间调停，而人类也很快就被怪物们的可爱给攻陷了。虽然还没有人打算来参观一下你们的怪物小镇……但慢慢来嘛，做什么事都要循序渐进。

       尽管大多数时候你都是住在Toriel家里的，但你意识到自己过夜地点的选择正一点点地变得越来越多。在选择上放开了手脚，你决定先试着在Asgore家留宿一晚上。尽管那些他杀死你的片段还残存在你的记忆里，但你知道他真的很怀念做一个父亲的感觉，而且……因为也从来没有一个扮演过父亲角色的人出现在你的生活中，你十分好奇那会是什么感觉。起初你们两个在相处的时候都很拘束，但你们很快就混熟了。你有时候会想Asgore他是不是也记得其他时间线的事情。虽然他看上去好像能意识到其他可能的时间线的存在，但他真的知道在其他时间线有多么戏剧性的展开吗？你从来没有提起这个话题——在你只想和他依偎在一起，听他念故事，听他向你娓娓道来那些遥远的发生在过去的故事的时候……你做不到。你们谁也没提起过Asriel和Chara，你也从来没有告诉过他关于chara的那些实情——这个老国王已经够痛苦的了。

       在Toriel和Asgore之后（他们都特别为你准备了房间，你猜这就是所谓的离异家庭吧？），你就开始试着在Undyne和Alphys家里留宿了。那些天晚上你们都玩得很开心，尽管从许多方面来说，你都有种身体被掏空的感觉。Alphys很享受你在旁边安静地听她滔滔不绝地谈论她最喜欢的动画片的时光，而Undyne就总是希望得到你的回应。尽管每次和前皇家护卫队队长一起做饭总是会以惨剧收场，但在你端出来的食物中总有那么一点点是尝起来相当美味的。你当然不会因为她的料理而怪罪她。而且在他们成功地搞到一架钢琴后，你很快就开始接受她全新的激情四射的钢琴课程了。

       你总是会确保之后在Toriel家呆上几天，好恢复恢复在Undyne和Alphys那消耗掉的元气。

       今天晚上就是你正儿八经要在Sans和Papyrus家过夜的日子了。Papyrus特别心花怒放地带你大摇大摆地参观了一圈他们的新房子（尽管你已经对它很熟悉了）。他一边抱怨着Sans又把他的袜子丢在了客厅里（在知道内幕后，你就觉得这事挺好笑的），一边又特别得意地向你炫耀着那简直高得离谱的、绝对没有任何狗狗藏在里面的洗碗槽。Sans一直不慌不忙地跟在你们后面，比起实质性地担任向导的角色来给你介绍介绍下他们的房子，他更乐意被自己兄弟各种滑稽夸张的动作逗得捧腹大笑。如果不是之前在和他以及Toriel一起吃早饭的时候你已经遭到了那些笑话的狂轰滥炸，现在你对从他嘴里噼里啪啦说出来的那堆双关绝对会更招架不住的。尽管如此，Papyrus的反应总是会把你给逗乐，你知道Sans也意识到了这一点——每当你不小心露出笑意的时候，他总是会对你会心地眨眨眼。

       在已经有整整两周都没受到噩梦的困扰之后，这个夜晚你终于思考出一个结论：尽管你还不能确定这究竟是不是Sans那件大衣的功劳，但你觉得你已经不再需要它了——其实Sans的大衣早就没了它原先那股熟悉的气味（尽管Toriel把它洗了好几遍，你还是能闻到它上面那股油油的味道）。所以当你躺在Papyrus特意从人类镇子上带过来的睡袋，听Sans给你们两个讲睡前故事的时候，就偷偷地提前把那件大衣拿了出来、放在手边。直到听见Papyrus那骨噜骨噜的鼾声充斥着整个房间、Sans正起身离开的时候，你从睡袋里坐了起来。

       “还没睡着吗？”他一边悄声问道，一边偷偷摸摸地穿着拖鞋走了过来，“想来个晚安吻吗？”他调笑道。你伸出手把大衣递给他，他吃惊地眨了眨眼，“啊……已经不需要了？不做噩梦了？”你向他点了点头。他接过大衣，接着把它穿在了身上。看见那件标志性的大衣又披在了他身上，这感觉真不错——没有那件大衣，你总觉得有什么地方怪怪的。物归原主了之后，你就舒舒服服地躺回了睡袋里，仰头望着他。在用他那浑浊莫测的眼睛定定地盯着你好一阵儿后，他终于露出了个微笑，向你打了招呼、道过晚安之后，就离开了房间。你希望今天晚上你会做一个好梦。

       ……

       _你听着这场你已经听过无数次的对话，听他吐出这些你已经听过无数次的台词。没过多久，他就直奔主题了。虽然你现在知道他已经清楚地意识到了时间线的异常，但你不清楚他是从哪儿得来的资料。嘴上说着什么“调查结果”，就好像他是什么科学家一样；但你清楚他有多懒，懒到他不可能是个科学家，而且Papyrus还说过他想成为牙医呢。他明明清楚你拥有 存档的力量，但还是不自量力地想要来阻止你；他明明知道他所做的这一切只不过是白费力气而已，却还是一意孤行地要来挑战你。没错，他很强，但是你充满了决心。这个世界势必将就此一点一点地燃烧殆尽。_

_即便是此时此刻，他的目光依旧会让你毛骨悚然。要和这样一个十分棘手的敌人战斗令你十分恼火。在被他从这头甩到那头、又从那头扔到这头的同时，你还得躲掉半空中的每一发攻击。幸运的是，你身上还装备着之前自己做的食物。你必须要消耗掉他的体力，让他疲于战斗。虽然即便你回到上一个存档点，他的状态也会跟着一并刷新。但你每死一次，你对他的攻击模式就熟悉一分。你可以躲开它们，毕竟每一次他的攻击方式和攻击轨迹都一模一样。_

_最后你终于成功地在他的回合中存活了下来，但他却并没有遵守战斗的“规则”——他闪避了你的攻击（“什么？你还指望着我就这么傻站在这任你攻击？”），跳过了战斗……最后还使出了他的“特殊攻击”。你被困在了这个空间里，无法向他出手。他已经累垮了。你能看见他眼里对你毫不掩饰的厌恶之情和破釜沉舟般的决意。刚刚的特殊攻击就是他最后的王牌了：如果他不攻击你，你也无法向他回击；如果你无法攻击他，你就不可能杀了他；如果你杀不掉他，你就不能 **获胜** ——这样就违反了 **规则** 。高，实在是高。_

_如果他能打破规则的话，你也能。你的决心可不是说着玩的。_

_他的疲惫终究战胜了他。要不是累得闭上了眼睛，哪怕看见你只动了一下，他也会毫不留情地把你摔回原来的位置的；但他实在是懒了太久了，之前也从来没有遇上过一个像你这样难缠的、能把他逼到这个程度的对手。你不知道你不断读档会对他造成什么影响，但你也不在乎。你耐心地等待着，直到最后确认他真的睡着了的那一刻才发起了进攻——但他躲开了。他太狂妄自负地认定胜利女神终将站在他那边了——现在可是你在支配着这个世界。你出其不意地一次攻击了两回——最后那刀终于砍到了他。但令人匪夷所思的是，作为一只怪物，他竟然流血了。但你能从气味上判断出那并不是血。_

_他勉勉强强地站了起来，咧着嘴笑着说完“那么……我要去grilby's了”就踉踉跄跄地离开了你的视线。你并没有跟上去，毕竟你早就看见那些从他身上渐渐溶解散落出来的尘埃了。“…...papyrus，”他自言自语道，“用给你捎点儿什么吗？”_

       ……

       你再次从尖叫声中醒来。Papyrus的鼾声吓了你一跳，你像只惊弓之鸟一样缩在自己的被子里，不停地打着哆嗦。虽然你的眼睛火辣辣的疼，但你已经害怕到无意识地屏住呼吸，连眼泪都流不出来的程度了。你隐隐约约地察觉到自己手上流有每一只怪物血的可能性是确实存在的，而梦境就让你体验到了那种感觉：你想手刃每一只怪物，你很享受那种过程。Sans丢掉他那一贯对周围事物漠不关心的面具来阻止你是再正确不过的选择了——你杀了他兄弟，你杀了所有怪物，而很快你就要送Asgore和Flowey去见上帝了。这个念头让你觉得恶心。你飞速地爬下床，奔到垃圾桶旁边吐了起来。你低声抽泣着，焦急地转过身去看看Papyrus是没有被你吵醒。庆幸的是，他的呼噜声把你弄出的大部分动静都给盖过去了。

       你如释重负地松了口气。因为你的身体还在不停地发抖，你就把之前和骷髅兄弟们一起窝在沙发上看电视（你完全不清楚他们是怎么从人类那里拿到电缆的）盖的那条备用毯子给披在了身上。你打算着先喝杯水润润嗓子，然后再去与Sans和Papyrus的房间连通在一起的那间洗漱间。你的脑子已经迟钝麻木到无法思考的地步了。你放了一点点水，准备漱漱口、洗把脸。你照了照镜子才发现自己的脸色有多么苍白。但你还是你。

       你不知道Sans是怎么看你的。

       这个念头迫使你不安地往后退了一步，接着急匆匆地跑过去关掉了灯，但卧室的氛围却依旧给你种窒息般的压抑。即便附近只有Papyrus在你身边，你依旧为你所做的一切——或者说，为你在另一个时间线里所做的一切——感到极度的恐慌：你怎么能让Chara变得那么强大呢？

       你离开了Papyrus的房间，迷茫地扶着楼梯下到了一楼。就在看见沙发上有什么蓝色的东西在发光的那一瞬间，你的心脏就像打鼓一样砰砰砰砰地跳个不停，力度之大到你都怀疑自己会因此而猝死了。你屏住呼吸，双腿一阵发软，甚至都吓得浑身不能动弹了——Sans眼眶里面跳动着的蓝色只有在……

       但此时此刻，那双与那个时候毫无二致的眼睛里却并没有涌现出杀意。随着你的眼睛渐渐地适应了周围的黑暗，跃入眼帘的却是他懒散地靠在沙发上的画面。虽然他看上去还是一副醒着的模样，但却一动不动地一直保持着那呆呆地凝视着远方的姿势——他甚至都没有注意到你。尽管如此，你依旧怕得要命——你已经知道Sans确实了解其他平行时间线的事情了，但他又究竟知道多少呢？他知道你曾经有多么可怕呢？他知道你在另一条时间线里获得了多少LV和EXP吗？你又到底重置了多少次？ 你回想起了在你和Asriel战斗时从他嘴里吐露出来的那些话语，其中的言外之意让你不寒而栗。

 

  _“干脆放弃吧。就像我一样。”_

       不管怎么样，这都已经过了大半夜了，他还没睡觉是在这儿捣鼓什么呢？——你知道他有多热衷于睡觉这件事。你咽了咽口水，小心翼翼地往前迈了一小步，接着又是一小步，又是一小步……在你还没回过神来的时候，你就已经不知不觉地走到了沙发旁。对你而言，这个沙发实在是有点儿高——鉴于Papyrus的身高（他也从来没考虑过你和他兄弟到底有多矮），你不得不爬了上去。

       Sans被你突然的出场给吓了一大跳。你努力无视这一点，继续沿着沙发慢慢地爬了过去。他挺直了背脊，朝你的反方向挪了挪位置，期间一直用一种警惕的目光观察着你——看上去他此时此刻竟比你怕他还要多怕你一点儿。这确实说明了什么，因为随着你们之间距离的拉近，你的身体也渐渐不受控制地颤抖起来——你在他手上死过太多次了。你从来没有意识到他有那么强。

       “哟——哟小家伙！你在干什么呢？”他开口问道。他的声调较平时来说稍微高出了一截，冷汗也不停地从他身上冒出来。你确保你坐的位置不会离他太近。

       你低了低头，通过乱糟糟的头发看向了他。你并不觉得在这个时候他还能看穿你在想什么。你轻声地用嘶哑的嗓音说着话，“我做了个可怕的噩梦……”泪水在你眼眶中打转，你已经支撑不住开始抽抽搭搭地呜咽起来了。Sans一开始被你的举动给完全搞懵了，但紧接着他的目光就柔和了下来，伸出双手向你作出拥抱的姿势。

       “哎，frisk，过来吧。”你毫不犹豫地闯入了他的怀抱。比起恐惧，你现在更需要的是安慰。“一切都会好起来的。”他温柔地低声对你说道。

       “那太可怕了。”你的嘴不受控制地自己动了起来。

       “……没错。”Sans附和道。他紧紧地抓着你的背，就这么牢牢地把你整个人都箍在了他怀里（如果他想再把你“吊”打一次，你又该怎么办呢？）；他一直保持着这个姿势没动，就这么和你僵在了一起。你们谁也没有先一步行动。你把脸深深地埋进了他大衣的兜帽里。你们两个都放松了下来。

       “到处都是血。”你喃喃自语 。

       “我知道。”蓦地，你忽然意识到一个事实——他知道你梦见了什么，你也终于明白他为什么这么晚还没睡。你因此而哭得更加上气不接下气，抱着他的力度也逐渐加大。

       “S-Sans......”你低声念出了他的名字。霎时间，你浑身都被所谓的痛苦和负罪感给包裹着，它们在你身体里大肆叫嚣着、一遍遍地冲刷着你的灵魂，你的身体也随着你越来越重的哽咽声而越发不安地颤抖着。“我很抱歉, Sans......我很抱歉……我——我……我真的很抱歉……！”在你一遍又一遍地向他道歉的时候，他始终一言不发，只是在那安安静静地抱着你。为什么你会拥有这种力量？为什么你能重置和存档？为什么Chara会在你体内？你到底重置了多少次？你又到底向他们挥下了多少次刀刃？又拯救了他们多少次？

       而这种周而复始不断重复上演的剧情Sans他又经历了多少次？

       天哪，难怪他会自暴自弃了。

       你爬到他的大腿上，撕心裂肺地失声痛哭起来，不仅是为你自己——把你从悬崖边上拉回来的你自己，也为了你无论如何都无法拯救的Asriel，为了每一次丧命在你手里的朋友们，为了你带领怪物们重见天日只为能再一次重置的自私的想法，为了残留在怪物们的脑海里久久挥之不去的那些记忆——特别是拥有那些噩梦般场景的记忆。

       但你更多的是为了Sans，为了你给他造成的那么多伤害。

       “我很抱歉。”你一遍遍地低声重复着同样的话语。你的鼻子已经堵住了，嗓子也越来越嘶哑，但从头到尾Sans也没给出任何回复。你不敢抬头去看他的表情，你甚至不确定你现在还动不动得了。

       终于，Sans把脸埋进了你的肩膀，紧紧地抱住了你。“我知道的，frisk”最后，他终于开口了。你听到他嗓子里的哽咽声，感受到他身体的颤抖——他也趴在你的肩膀上哭了起来。

       “我不会再重置了。”你发誓，“再也不会了。”

       “嘿……听起来真不错啊，小家伙，这简直是最棒的主意了。”他低声说。

       你闭上双眼，不受控制地打了个嗝。虽然你现在几乎无法呼吸，但Sans的宽恕却让你心中的一大块石头落了地。“我爱你，Sans”

       “我知道。”他起身用牙齿在你的头发上贴了一下——几乎就像是一个吻，“我也爱你，小家伙。”

       那天晚上，你们两个都默契地对你的能力闭口不谈。但有朝一日你想亲口对他说出来，你想知道他究竟懂得多少，你想向他坦白你所有的罪行，你想让他对你敞开心扉。你总感觉再也不会有另一个人能像他知道的那么多了，而你也毫不怀疑，持有这堆信息量到底会肩负上多么沉重的负担——而这大部分都是你的错。你会把这一切都告诉他的；如果必要的话，你也会把你所有的秘密都同他分享——Asriel啊，你曾经经历过的那场战斗啊，还有深埋于你心中的对那些被困在遗迹里失去灵魂的孩子们而感到的悲伤啊……你会把这些都告诉他的，毕竟你也没有其他人可以诉说了。你也不能把这些倾诉给那些能略微地感知到时间线变动的几个人——你不能就这样子让你的家人们伤心。

       你捧起Sans的脸，轻轻地在他的颧骨上印了个吻——你希望Sans能明白你的意思(把它视为一个承诺的象征)。他什么也没说，默默地把你放开，再一次脱下了他的外套。作为回应，你撤走了毯子，接住他扔在你肩膀上的大衣。你一穿上它，就把毯子又盖在了你们两个身上，随后就和他一起蜷缩在沙发里。你把脸埋进他下巴下面那块空空的地方，在他彻底放松下来靠着你的时候闭上了双眼。严肃的话题可以留到天亮再说。

       你希望今天晚上你们都能做个好梦。

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：  
> 这个结局是基于M1nktank的一张同人图（已获得授权），请欣赏下他的作品。另外，你会发现Sans对frisk的反应。  
> http://m1nktank.tumblr.com/post/131388795355/tfw-the-human-child-has-the-same-nightmares-you-do


End file.
